


«Дьявол в деталях», в главных ролях – феаноринги

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: С этой семейкой в Мандосе никогда не будет тихо





	«Дьявол в деталях», в главных ролях – феаноринги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Minor Details, Starring Feanorians](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402624) by Min Daae. 



Где-то в Мандосе вокруг одного из недавно прибывших эльфов собрался полукруг из восторженно внимающих слушателей, и оратор, должно быть, уже в десятый раз рассказывал:  
– А потом Темный Властелин…  
Кто-то фыркнул. Несколько голов повернулось на звук.  
– Ты говоришь о  _подручном_  Темного Властелина.  
Перебившая рассказчика фраза исходила от тревожно-высокого темноволосого незнакомца, которого большинство присутствующих никогда прежде не видели – но при этом узнали с первого взгляда. Морифинве Карантир сложил руки на груди и приподнял брови.  
– Давай-давай, продолжай. Остальные твои ошибки я тоже поправлю, как только услышу.  
Новоприбывший эльф побелел и пристально уставился на него.  
– Вы!.. Мне казалось, всю вашу компанию держат где-нибудь отдельно…  
– О, не то чтобы они не пытались, – иронично заметил Карантир, – просто мы не горели желанием чахнуть где-нибудь в темноте весь остаток вечности. – Он прищурился и приподнял уголок рта в скептической усмешке. – Напомни, как там тебя зовут?  
– Я не сообщаю свое имя братоубийцам.  
Карантир, казалось, только развеселился:  
– Ты что, думаешь, я это уже сто раз не слышал?  
Новоприбывший огляделся, но все избегали его взгляда, и многие из кружка зрителей осторожно отползали подальше от феаноринга, словно тот был носителем особо заразной хвори.   
– Эрестор, – наконец неохотно произнес он.  
Карантир буркнул что-то, подозрительно похожее на «фу, синдарин». А потом махнул рукой:  
– Давай уже дальше. Мне страшно интересно, что было потом.  
Взгляд Эрестора сочился ядом, но Карантир этого словно не замечал.  
– А потом  _Саурон_ обратил свое Око на Гондор, чтобы уничтожить оплот Людей…  
– И где в это время были вы?  
Эрестор гордо выпрямился.  
– Мы были заняты.  
Карантир тонко, но опасно усмехнулся.  
– То есть прятались.  
– Чтобы больше я такого не слышал!..  
– Морьо? Что ты там застрял? – немного сварливо раздалось сбоку, и к ним вышел еще один эльф, темноволосый и, судя по сходству дивных черт, явно находившийся в родстве с Карантиром, пусть и возвышался над братом почти на полторы головы.   
Он оценивающе оглядел собравшихся.  
– Мой добрый друг Эрестор рассказывает захватывающую историю, – выразительно пояснил Карантир. – Иди сюда, Турко, ты тоже захочешь это услышать.  
По лицу незнакомца тенью мелькнула досада, но Эрестор уже узнал его и побагровел.  
– Вы оба! Вон с глаз моих!  
– Согласись, приятно, когда нас по-прежнему узнают? – протянул Карантир, не двигаясь с места. Келегорм позади него передернул плечами.  
– Наверное, да. А что, это так важно?  
– Как я уже сказал, – с нажимом повторил раздраженный Эрестор, – Темный Властелин обратил свое Око на Гондор, желая сокрушить последний очаг сопротивления…  
– Ага, последний! – торжествующе воскликнул Карантир. – То есть вы все же прятались. Я так и знал.  
– Темный Властелин? – заинтересовался Келегорм. – Последнее, что мы о нем слышали – его заточили, надежно и навсегда.   
Эрестор выглядел так, словно вот-вот взорвется. Немногие оставшиеся эльфы лишь молча наблюдали за разговором со смесью досады и страха, словно фамильное безумие в любой момент могло вырваться наружу.  
– Темный Властелин боялся тронуть наши твердыни, – холодно ответил Эрестор. Карантир коротко рассмеялся.  
– Больше смахивает на то, что он ваши «твердыни» даже во внимание не принимал. Похоже, наш народ всеми силами избегал по-настоящему хорошей драчки, да, Турко? Прятались от правой руки Врага…  
– Мы не прятались! – зло вспыхнул Эрестор. – Мы сталкивались со смертельными опасностями лицом к лицу и ухитрялись преодолевать их без того, чтобы похоронить полсемьи в процессе!  
Лица братьев налились красным, и Келегорм, забыв про свой интерес к рассказу, выпалил:  
– Спасибо, но мы в напоминаниях не нуждаемся!  
А Карантир добавил:  
– Особенно когда наполовину в этом виноват  _твой_ народ.  
Из ниоткуда возникла еще пара эльфов.  
– Тут что-то говорили про смертельную опасность, или нам послышалось?  
– Эру Илуватар!.. – выдохнул доведенный до белого каления Эрестор. На него тут же уставились четыре пары серых глаз, правда, с разными выражениями: умеренное любопытство, злость, веселье и скука.  
– Смертельную, как же! – язвительно сказал Карантир. – Очевидно, вся опасность заключалась в том, чтобы храбро прятаться в секретной глуши, наблюдая, как Саурон раскидывает свои сети по всему миру.   
Абсолютно идентичные рыжеволосые близнецы одновременно уставились на Эрестора.  
– Неправда! – выпалил тот, хотя на этот раз чуточку смущенно. – Мы не прятались и не просто наблюдали, а…  
Братья переглянулись. И, похоже, о чем-то задумались.  
– Скукота, – сказал тот из близнецов, что был чуточку пониже, и второй отозвался:  
– И даже никаких балрогов.  
– Точно, – заметил Карантир. – А что насчет балрогов?  
– Мы столкнулись с одним…  
Карантир заржал.  
– С одним!.. Сейчас умру от ужаса.  
Эрестор густо покраснел.  
– По-моему…  
– Где вас?.. Я так и знал, – раздался пятый, немного усталый голос, и из темноты вышел еще один рыжий эльф, еще выше, чем все прочие, и выглядел он при этом весьма разозленным. – Ни на секунду нельзя оставить…  
– Ой, мамочка, заткнись, – буркнул Карантир. – Подумаешь, задали пару вопросов новоприбывшим.  
Все в маленьком полукруге отодвинулись от них еще дальше. Рыжий верзила вздохнул.  
– Пошли. Мы уходим, – и в его голосе сквозила та неотвратимость, что делает все споры бессмысленными. Карантир погрустнел, близнецы тоже насупились.  
– Но, Майтимо… – начал было Келегорм.  
– Никаких «но». Прочь!  
Бурча что-то себе под нос, квартет обиженных феанорингов развернулся и направился куда-то вдаль. Внезапно Карантир замер, словно засиял изнутри, и оглянулся.  
– Если кто-то захочет услышать правду, – усмехнувшись, сказал он, – то нас найти нетрудно.  
– Морьо, пошел!.. – резко оборвал его Маэдрос, и тот подчинился. Старший брат потер лоб и посмотрел на эльфов. – …Простите их, – извиняющимся тоном сказал он. – Не то чтобы они… Ладно, мне лучше перехватить их, пока они еще кого-нибудь не встретили…  
И тоже исчез. Секунда тишины – всеобщий вздох облегчения. Опасность миновала.  
– Вот интересно, кто им позволил так свободно разгуливать? – вполголоса пожаловался кто-то. И все были с ним согласны.


End file.
